Eyes Older Than the Rest
by SickMuselovesWetBlanket
Summary: The Lost Boys may be gone, but something else had replaced them, something dark and ancient. Edgar, Alan, and Sam try to take it one, but cant do it alone. With the help of five teenagers, secrets will be uncovered and worst nightmares will be met.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Older Than the Rest

CH 1: Introducing…

Edgar Frog stared out the dirty window of his family's comic shop into the dark and dangerous night. The sixteen year old shifted his position as he balanced the heavy box of comics on his knee. The night was filled with horrifying and deathly creatures, creatures that he and his brother had faced down multiple times-along with their fashion victim friend. It had been two years since he, his brother Alan, and that oddly dressed boy Sam had taken down a head vampire and his coven, saving Sam's older brother Michael, a girl named Star, and a little boy named Laddie from a fate worse than death. Since then, the troupe of hunters had taken down 27 vampires. Admittedly, the boys had had much help from vampires' natural enemies, sunlight, holy water, and garlic.

Edgar turned away from the window and placed the box on the counter where his brother was sitting sharpening stakes. Scowling, he hit his brother upside the head.

"Ow," Alan exclaimed and he put down the stake to rub the sore spot on his head. "What the hell was that for?" Edgar pushed the stakes and the knife his brother was using to sharpen them behind the counter.

"You don't sharpen stakes in public dumbass. Do you want to be responsible for blowing our cover?" he yelled at Alan. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and adjusted the ever present red bandana tied around his head. Sighing loudly, Alan deftly jumped over the counter and proceeded to pick up the stakes and the knife from the floor. He put them on a shelf under the cash register. If anyone had ever dared to go behind the counter, they would fine a plethora of stakes, plastic water guns, bulbs of garlic, metal canteens, and sharp knives and swords. Where the brothers got their weapons was a mystery, but they did their best to hide them.

The bell on the shop door jangled as someone walked in. Both of the boys recognized her from school, but had never talked to her. They often saw her walking around the boardwalk with her friends or her brother, but she had never come into the store before. She looked out of her element among the racks of brightly colored comics. The girl, Delilah, ran a hand through her long dark brown curls as her combat boot cover feet shuffled down the aisles. Delilah wasn't necessarily a normal girl. She always dressed with conflicting styles that somehow managed to look good on her. For example, she was wearing long feathered earrings with a matching necklace, a flowery dress stopped mid-thigh, ripped fishnets, and heavy black boots quite similar to the ones that currently were protecting the Frog brothers' feet.

She had always bothered Edgar for some reason. Maybe it was because she was so pale that her skin almost had no color to it, or that her facial features were perfectly straight and clear, or that her eyes were too blue for her face. But most likely it was the fact that something about her screamed supernatural and ancient. Something about her was off in comparison to the other teenage girls her age. They all radiated light hearts and faux perfection, but she seemed too dark for a girl her age, like she had seen things she shouldn't have. All that Edgar knew was that this girl was not someone to associate with.

But unfortunately for him, his brother didn't see her the same way. As soon as the confused expression flickered across her face, Alan had jumped off of the counter and walked over to help. He was obviously crushing on her and did his best to appeal to her. Edgar didn't like it, but it wasn't like he could go to Alan and turn off the part of him that made him a teenage boy. He already had enough of a hard time keeping himself in line.

Alan was casually leaning against a rack of comics as Delilah told him what she needed. He nodded enthusiastically and led her over to the rack of Superman comics and plucked one out. She looked relieved as he handed her the comic and led her over to the cash register where Edgar still stood, scowling at her. He walked behind the counter to join his brother. As Alan slowly took her money and put it in the cash register, Edgar picked up a certain tool from under the cash register. Right before Delilah took her change from Alan's outstretched hand, he popped up and shot her with a cold blast of holy water.

Delilah flinched as the cold liquid hit her straight in the face. Slowly, she wiped the water out of her eyes before her face contorted into an expression of pure hate, solely directed at Edgar.

"You have five seconds to run before I come after you," she said pointedly. Something in her eyes told Edgar that she wasn't kidding. He bolted from behind the counter with a surprising speed and ran off into the night. Exactly five seconds later she ran after him with Alan trailing behind her.

Delilah was a very fast runner, so fast that the people in the crowd barely had time to react after Edgar pushed through them before she followed the same path. Alan did his best to keep up with her, but luckily he didn't have far to go. Right in the middle of a boardwalk, in the most populated area, Edgar Frog went down. He was tackled from behind by the tiny girl and found himself face down on the worn wood. Delilah sat on his back and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up.

"Apologize," she said harshly. When Edgar failed to respond immediately, she pulled harder on his hair. "Now." He groaned but complied. She pulled once more for extra measure before jumping off if his back. By now a crowd had formed, greatly injuring Edgar's pride. He brushed himself off before sprinting back to the safety of the comic shop. Alan watched as Delilah walked over to him.

"You're brother is an ass," she said, stating it as though it was a well-known fact. "To make it up to me, tomorrow night you are going to take me out. Meet me at this exact spot at 6:00. Don't be late and bring the comic that I had purchased." She flashed him a dazzling smile before walking away and disappearing into the crowd, leaving confused Alan.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes Older Than the Rest

Ch2: Secrets Revealed and Gained

Hey people. I am totally new here and have no idea how any this works… so please bear with me as I figure it out. I'm not even sure if my commentary is supposed to go here…. Oh god…

Edgar was in his room when Alan got back. Deciding that he had had enough for the night, Alan closed up the shop and walked up stairs to their apartment. He walked into their shared room to see his brother lying on his bed with his eyes open.

"What do you want?" Edgar growled as he sat up to glare at Alan. Alan slowly walked over to his brother's bed and sat down.

"I'm confused," he finally said. "She called you an ass, asked me out, and threatened me all at the same time." Edgar rolled his eyes.

"She's obviously psycho. I suggest that you just pretend that the bitch doesn't even exist. That's what I'm going to do."

"You're just pissed because you got your ass kicked by a 100 pound girl. Anyways, she told me that I have to take her out tomorrow." Alan wasn't going to listen to his brother rant all night. He tromped off into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, he lazily walked into the bedroom and shut off the light before jumping onto his bed. Edgar growled.

"I was using the light you idiot," he yelled at Alan. Alan, in response, groggily lifted up his right hand and flipped off his brother before falling asleep.

At exactly three in the morning, Edgar bolted awake. He had heard a noise outside of his window, something sounding like a growl followed by a squeal; a human sounding squeal. He darted out of bed and picked up the ever present stake sitting next to his bed. Then, he practically jumped on top of Alan.

"Wake up, wake up," he whispered. Alan groggily sat up and pushed Edgar off of him.

"What the fuck Edgar, it's three in the morning-"another growl came from outside. Alan sprang out of his bed and grabbed a stake and a water gun filled with holy water. The brother's shared a look before peeking out of the window.

Below them stood two male vampires, one with long wavy hair and a beaten leather jacket, and another with blonde hair and a sleeveless muscle shirt. Their long fangs shone in the moonlight as they cornered their prey. To Alan's horror (and Edgar's amusement) Delilah stood in with her back to a wall as they came closer. Edgar slowly opened the window, careful not to make any noise while Alan did his best to stand still. He wanted to bolt through the window and stake the shit out of both vamps, but he had to follow vampire hunting protocol. He stayed put as Edgar painstakingly opened the screen less window. Suddenly, they heard talking.

"Listen fellows, um scary biker dudes. I really don't feel like fighting tonight." That was Delilah.

"You don't have to fight darling, just stand still," the leather jacketed one grumbled. Delilah chuckled nervously.

"I really don't feel like dying guys. Come on, I have a date tomorrow and I don't want to look like a zombie." The blonde scoffed.

"This one's chatty isn't she Trent," he rasped. Trent nodded and walked closer to her. She grunted in frustration.

"Hurry up Edgar," Alan whispered anxiously. Edgar shot a dirty look at his brother but did increase his pace. He finally opened the window.

"Do you think that we can throw a stake from here?" he asked. Alan looked at him oddly.

"You're not going to go down there?" Edgar rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's a two story drop you fucking idiot," he responded. Alan looked annoyed.

"Fine we'll throw stakes and shoot holy water then." He checked his water pistol and aimed through the window. Suddenly, there was a light.

A black haze had surrounded Delilah as she walked closer to the vampires. She held her head up high and laughed at their puzzled expressions.

"Cute," the blonde one said as he tried to hide his nervousness. Delilah smiled, a dark and mysterious smile, before opening her mouth.

"I've tried to talk you out of this, but you couldn't seem to understand that I am not an easy prey. I will kill you, and not hesitate." And with that, she lunged at Trent. All that the boys could see was the vampire trying to hold Delilah down. She kept expertly dodging his maneuvers. The blonde one went at her and tried to pull her off of Trent. Her leg shot out and kicked him square in the chest, pushing him onto a long, gnarled tree branch. It went straight through his heart. He spasmed as blood squirted out of his chest. Then he dissolved.

Trent growled at the loss of his friend and fought harder. He pushed Delilah against the wall and tried to bite her neck.

"Fine, I'm won't go easy on you," she growled through gritted teeth. She pressed something on her wrist, and then her hands blossomed with bright orange fire. Trent backed up as the flames licked at his leather jacket. She snarled then placed her hands on his shoulders. He caught fire easily and dissolved with a high pitched shriek. The fire on her hands disappeared.

She straightened up her dress then looked up at the frozen Frog brothers. She smiled cheerfully.

"Six o clock, Alan," she yelled before running off into the night. The brothers dropped their weapons on the floor in utter disbelief. Edgar silently closed the window. Alan got back into his bed. Edgar retreated into his.

"Holy shit," he said.

"Goodnight Edgar.

It was 5:45 pm, and Alan has just taken a shower. He had debated on whether or not to still go, but after seeing what Delilah had done to those vampires, he decided he wouldn't take the risk of not showing up. He slipped his shirt over his head and gazed longingly at the black beret on his bed. He couldn't wear it tonight.

He pulled on his heavy black boots and slipped a silver cross into his pocket. He didn't want to be carrying his stakes around all night and something told him that he didn't need much protection around Delilah.

He ran down the stairs into the comic shop. Jumping over the counter, he smiled sourly at his brother as he dealt with a costumer. Alan grabbed a twenty from the open cash register and stuffed it into his pocket. Butterflies were beginning to form in the pit of his stomach, as he slowly meandered out of the comic shop. A rough hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Edgar.

"Be careful with her. She could be some evil sorceress or something like that," he said softly. Normally Alan would have rolled his eyes at his brother's predictions, but this time he wasn't so sure. He nodded and walked away, leaving Edgar alone to guard the comic shop.

Alan reached the meeting place at 5:59. He saw Delilah standing by herself. The moonlight glinted off of her raven colored curls, giving her a sort of ethereal appearance. She wore a flower clip in her hair and a plain white sundress with a rope like belt. She had ditched the combat boots and it their place where plain white sandals. She had a tan messenger bag slung across her body. She looked amazing, but he still regarded her with warning.

"Hello," she said softly. She looked nervous, and she had obviously thrown her tough girl appearance out of the window. "Did you have a nice night?" He was about to throw out a snide remark, but held his tongue when he realized that she was joking. "I know that you want answers, but let's have fun first. If I decide that I can trust you, I'll tell you my secrets." Alan nodded.

"What do you want to do?" he said as they began to walk down the boardwalk. Delilah linked her arm with his. She smelled like orchids.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"There's a hot dog cart if you want one of those," he said as he scanned the area for something else-something that he could afford. Delilah blushed and looked down.

"I don't eat meat," she said quietly. Alan mentally kicked himself.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," he stammered. She shushed him.

"It's alright. Since I did drag you out here and since I'm such a picky eater, I'm paying for dinner," she said. Her tone told him that she was going to pay no matter what. He nodded. She led him over to the swankier side of the boardwalk, away from all of the teenagers and rides, and into a fancy restaurant with a name that he couldn't pronounce.

She led them up to the hostess table and requested a table for two by the window that overlooked the bay. The hostess led them over to a quiet table and placed two menus in front of them. A man in an entirely white ensemble immediately came to fill up their water glasses.

"I've never been here before, but in the movies people always go to fancy restaurants for their first dates. I really don't know what half of the things on this menu are," Delilah admitted. Alan smiled at her.

"I can't pronounce most of this, but hey I'm a hamburger and fries type of guy," he said. A waitress in all black came over to their table.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie. Can I interest you in any drinks?" Stephanie said brightly.

"I'm fine," Alan said softly. Delilah gave him a look.

"I'll have an iced tea please," she said a lot louder than Alan. "We've never been here before, so what do you think is the best?" Stephanie paused to think.

"Honestly, everything here is good but I think that the best items are on the fish menu. The lemon caper sole filet is really amazing…" she went on about the specials and what else was good before walking away to place the drink orders.

"Am I the only one who forgot what she had said as soon as she had said it?" Alan asked, smiling a bit. Delilah laughed and shook her head.

"I'm right there with you. Let's just try to decode this menu," she said giggling. After about twenty minutes, they had no luck in figuring out the items on the entrée portion of the menu.

"This is frustrating," Alan said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Delilah smiled at him.

"Chill, I've got something up my sleeve," she said slyly.

When the Stephanie came back, Delilah whispered something to her. Stephanie smiled and walked away.

"What did you do?" Alan said suspiciously. Delilah put a finger to her lips. They made petty conversation about their siblings for the nest fifteen minutes. Stephanie came back to the table carrying a large tray. She then began to put down plates of deserts. There were chocolate cakes, ice cream concoctions, crepes, fruit, and an abundance of other things. Stephanie finished unloading the tray and walked away. Alan stared at Delilah in disbelief.

"You ordered a crap load of deserts for dinner?" he asked amazed.

"Pshh, we're young and there are no adults to tell us otherwise. Besides, we couldn't figure out anything on the actual menu. Take some of whatever you want," she said as she stuck her fork in a wedge of chocolate cake. They shared all of the deserts, reducing them to no more than crumbs and puddles of ice cream. Alan immediately felt the sugar and caffeine in his system. It made him excited.

He could obviously tell that Delilah was extremely hyper. She was having a hard time siting still; crossing and uncrossing her legs, drumming her fingers on the table. He chuckled at her.

Stephanie came back with the check and placed it on the table. Delilah picked it up and brought her knees up to her chest. She glanced at it, pulled a few twenties from her bag, and placed everything on the table. She shot up from her seat, slung her bag across her body, and grabbed Alan's hand.

"Now for a fun and fantastic time," she said gleefully as she dragged him out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes Older Than the Rest

CH 3: New Recruits and an Almost Marko

**AN: Hey guys. I just wanna thank anyone who actually reads my stuff and anyone who takes the time to review. It means a lot to me. No really. It does…. Anywho, I do not own the Lost Boys as I forgot to mention before. Thanks!**

**Xxxx**

Edgar gloomily stared at the comic shop from his post at the counter. A few people were inside, but no one was ready to buy anything. Just as he thought that he could not get any more bored, Sam walked into the store with a paper tucked under his arm and a gigantic smile on his face. He waltzed past the costumers, earning odd glances for his red and yellow striped shirt and green and blue checkered Bermuda shorts, and up to the counter. Smiling, he slammed the paper down onto the counter, succeeding in thoroughly annoying Edgar.

"He Ed, read this," he said gleefully.

"Edgar, not Ed Sam," Edgar grumbled as he picked up the paper. Sam had circled a section in bright red pen up in the top corner. _ Santa Carla Halloween ball on October 31, 1989. Enjoy fright-tastic food, drinks, and games. A costume contest will be held at 11:00 and the winner will win $1000. Join us on this night to celebrate the horror._ Edgar raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you get it Edgar? You and Alan can go as vampire hunters, I'll go as the hot sidekick, and we can find some pale chick to be a vampire for the night. We could win $1000 man. Do you know what we could do with that money?" Sam pleaded. Edgar sighed.

"I don't do parties Sam. Alan doesn't do parties. Where would we find some girl who-" he paused thinking of the deathly pale skin of a certain Delilah Carney and the piercing blue eyes that scared him on occasion. Sam nodded his head slowly.

"You could buy air conditioning for this store," he said slowly. Edgar noted the sheen of sweat on his face that kept his red bandana glued to his forehead and the costumers who fanned themselves with comic books. He sighed.

"Fine Sam, I'll talk to Alan about it," he mumbled as he rang up a guy who came to the counter. Sam fist pumped the air before doing a little happy dance.

"Awesome man, just wait and see. I gotta go home before my mom notices that I'm not there. See ya dude," he yelled as he left the store. The customer gave Sam an odd look before grabbing his bag and leaving. Edgar pushed his hair off of his forehead and glanced at the clock. Alan was supposed to be back by eleven. It was seven. He groaned and let his head fall to the counter.

Alan followed Delilah through crowds of dancing people. Another concert was being held on the boardwalk; this time it was a group with exotic clothes and a drumset that read_ Smashing Pumpkins. _ Delilah smiled at the band before dragging Alan into the crowd of people. The close proximity with potential vampires, and people in general, made him nervous. His left hand grasped the crucifix in his pocket tightly and his right was held by Delilah. He squeezed through the crowd as she led him to a tall boy with raven colored hair that reached the base of his neck. There was a slightly shorter boy standing next to him with long curly dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulder blades. They both were wearing black jeans, but the blonde haired one had a rugged looking jacket that was made of various shades of denim, image covered patches, and cloth sewn together with red thread. The dark haired one was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt quite similar to the one that Alan wore himself

Delilah tapped the dark haired one on the shoulder. He turned around to face them. His face mirrored Delilah's almost exactly, except his was much more masculine and he had the slightest hint of a beard on his jawline. He had a spectacular build, almost solid muscle, but he wasn't overly large in size. He was about five inches taller than Alan, but around the same weight. Frankly, Alan was intimidated.

Then the blonde turned around to reveal a face quite similar to one that he had looked into two years ago. The man looked like Marko, the vampire that Edgar had staked in the cave, the first to die. Alan swallowed back fear as he took in the jacket that the boy was wearing. It was the exact same jacket that Marko had and wore all of the time. The man's face was slightly different, but there was a strong family resemblance between the two. His hair was styled differently, just hanging loosely around his face, and he was taller, but this man was most likely Marko's brother. A voice broke through Alan's thoughts.

"Is this that kid Dela?" the dark haired man said. Delilah rolled her eyes at the man before turning to Alan.

"Alan, this is my older brother Winston and that kid is Noodlehead," she said giggling. The blonde scoffed.

"My name is Jack. She just likes to call me Noodlehead," he said in a gruff voice. He swayed a bit, then took a swig from the silver flask that was in his hand. The two teens noted the strong scent of liquor that surrounded the two older men. Alan forced a smile at them. Winston noticed the strain and chuckled.

"Relax kid, we don't bite," he said laughing. Alan stiffened. Jack grumbled something under his breath. Delilah turned her gaze to him.

"What was that?" she said quietly. Jack's bloodshot brown eyes filled with sorrow for a moment before he spoke.

"I said that my brother did." He turned to Alan. "I had brother- his name was Marko- who fell in with the wrong crowd when I was at college. I came back just to find out that he was dead. All that they found of him was this jacket, some bloody and burned flesh, and his head." He laughed coldly as he fished a cigarette from him pocket. Winston tossed him a lighter and crosses his arms over his chest. Alan gulped as Jack lit up. Noodlehead took a drag from his cigarette then looked from Delilah to Alan. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence followed.

"I wanna tell you guys something. Even though I don't really know this Alan guy. Promise me you won't laugh," he slurred, drunk out of his mind. But the pain was still evident in his tone. Delilah looked at Alan for a moment before nodding her head. Alan nodded too. Jack sighed. "I think that my brother was a vampire. I know that it sounds like a piece of crap, but I'm pretty sure that Santa Carla is crawling with these shit-sucking vamps. And they got to my brother. In a way I'm glad that someone killed him before he could kill any more people. I don't know what I would do if I came home one day to find that he had sucked the life from my sister or something." He took another drag and flipped his hair out of his face, all in one fluid motion. Alan blinked slowly, taking it all in. The crowd still raged beside them, and the music still saturated the air, but he didn't seem to hear it. All he could focus on was Delilah, Winston, and Jack. Delilah tapped his shoulder before putting her mouth by his ear.

"I want you to tell Jack about you and your brother. I've a got a feeling that he would help you," she whispered. She felt Alan begin to shake his head.

"Help us with what?" he asked confused.

"Help you with hunting silly. I know for a fact that a new coven just moved in. You know them; those kids that always wear the red leather jackets. They're not some punk ass gang. They're vamps." Alan looked at her bewildered.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly watching Winston and Jack pass the silver flask back and forward.

"Those two vampires that were stalking me that night I was behind your house, those two were trying out for that coven. I was supposed to be their initiation test."

Alan, still unsure, shook his head. He knew that Edgar would kill him for blowing their cover. Delilah wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please?" she tried again. "I promise you that nothing bad will come out of it. If it does, you can leave me alone with your brother and see how long it takes before he tries to stake me." He chuckled under his breath before nodding his assent. She hooked her arm with his and faced Jack. Alan cleared his throat.

"My brother and I are vampire hunters, and we staked your brother two years ago," he said quickly. He closed his eyes and waited for a reaction. When a few seconds passed and nothing happened, he cracked open one eyes and looked at Jack. He was slowly shaking his head back and forth. Winston let out a low whistle.

"Mother-fucker," Jack sighed. He dropped his cigarette on the floor and stamped it out before pulling out the silver flask and taking a long drink. He hurriedly wiped at his eyes before looking at Alan.

"Thanks kid, I really do thank you. I didn't want my brother to become that monster that he was. In fact, he wasn't even my brother anymore." He bit his lip and turned away for a moment. When he turned back, there was a newfound purpose in his eyes. He looked at Alan, then Delilah, then Winston.

"I want in," he said finally. Alan glanced at Delilah, who offered him a reassuring smile. Alan opened his mouth, then closed it before opening it again.

"Are you sure you want to make this decision now? I mean, no offense, but you are really wasted right now and this is a life changing decision," he said carefully. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that I can't help?" he said threateningly as he walked towards Alan. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"No! No, I meant that you just have to prove yourself to my brother and I," he responded with. Jack relaxed.

"Okay then, let's do this now," he said as he tied back his hair with a ratty red tie. Alan's eyes widened.

"Right now? I'm kinda on a date," he said quietly. Jack cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sure missy here wouldn't mind getting your brother so I can show you what I can do," he said lamely. He paused for a second, then threw a surprise punch at Winston. His hand shot out stopped Jack's from colliding with his face. Alan's jaw dropped.

"Wait, so are both of you…special?" he said in awe. Winston shrugged.

"I wouldn't call us special," he said as he pushed Noodlehead back a few feet. Delilah scoffed.

"Please Alan, we're just highly trained individuals," she said matter-of-factly. She then ran off to fetch Edgar.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes Older Than the Rest

CH4: But Wait, There's More!

**AN: Hello so here is the next installment of my guilty pleasure, I know I won't update this fast often, but I just got internet back of my main computer so I'm excited and want to make sure that it works. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!Excitement! SO here it is, sorry if it seems to move slow for now, but it will go faster (I hope) Enjoy!**

**Xxxx**

Edgar was napping on the cold counter of the comic store as a frantic Delilah burst through the front door. She tore through the store until she reached the counter where a now very confused-and groggy- Edgar was standing.

"New recruit… brother of Marko… my brother maybe… awesome… kick-ass slaying… holy hell you gotta come!" she huffed as she leaned against the counter. Edgar crossed his arms over his chest and stood still.

"What?" he asked disdainfully.

"Aw, man. Really? Just come, Alan wants you," she said as she caught her breath. When he wouldn't move, she rolled her eyes and yanked his arm from behind the counter. Edgar yelled in protest as he was dragged from the safety of the shop out onto the crowded boardwalk. He noted in the back of his mind that her strength was incredible. Just her single handed grasp was enough to bruise his arm and almost dislocate his shoulder.

They duo raced down the boardwalk at break neck speed, then pushed through the crowd at the show until they found Alan, Jack, and Winston. Edgar yanked his arm from Delilah's grasp and put his hands on his knees, panting hard. Alan gave him an odd look, and glanced down at his watch.

"That only took one minute. I was expecting you to put up more of a fight," he said simply. Jack cracked his knuckles.

"So," he said as he turned to Alan. "I wanna fight you." Alan looked surprised. He looked questioningly at Delilah, who in turn put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. Edgar nodded his head.

"Sounds fair. I'm the lead Frog here so it is only natural that I get to watch you fight so I can take notes," he said with a hint of a smile directed at his brother.

"Since when are you the lead Frog?" Alan demanded as he crossed his arms. Edgar smirked.

"Since I'm older," he said simply.

"Older my ass," Alan scoffed. "28 fucking seconds." Winston laughed.

"They sound just like the twins," he said wistfully. Delilah nodded, then looked up at her brother. They shared a look of knowing before Winston exploded.

"Genius Dela, oh my god this will be perfect!" Delilah smiled cheekily before running off again into the night.

Alan opened his mouth, then closed it. Winston patted him on the shoulder with enough force to send Alan forward a few steps.

"I think you're gonna have yourself five new recruits tonight. With that horridly dressed kid that you guys hand out with a lot, you could have a team of 8 hunters. Just hope that you can stand us all," he said smiling. Jack cleared his throat.

"I'm ready to take you on kid," he said.

"In the middle of the crowd Jack? Smart," Winston quipped as he took a sip from the flask. Noodlehead grumbled then walked towards the back of the show where there were only a few people. Alan took a deep breath and got ready to fight. Edgar nodded his head at Jack, who threw a punch in Alan's direction. Alan barely dodged the swing before taking a good hard punch in the gut, disabling for a moment. Eyes clouded with stars, he rolled over just as Jack pounced. Getting up slowly, Alan side swiped the new recruit. Jack growled as he went down, but landed on his palms. He launched at the Frog brother only to receive a perfect kick to the face. Jack flipped over backwards, and looked to be in an extreme amount of pain. Alan got up, clutching his stomach, and walked over the Jack. Just as he was about to bend down, Jack sneered and brought his knee up. Alan yelped then went down, a tear slowly streaming out of his eye. Jack got up and looked at Edgar whose face remained expressionless. A slow smile crept onto his features.

"Welcome to the team. Of course you'll need some basic vamp training, but you take pain well," he said as he bent down to look at his brother. Alan slowly took a few deep breaths before getting up using his brother's shoulder for support.

Suddenly, Delilah raced back to the spot yelling and hollering. She was followed by two teenagers, but who were both wearing the same confused expressions. The girl's eyes lit up at the sight of Winston, and the boys eyes darkened at the sight of Jack. The pair seemed to be twins, but they differed immensely.

The girl had long wispy, platinum blonde hair that reached the small of her back, and was wearing a headband made of slightly wilted flowers. Her face was innocent looking, but her golden eyes were deep and old. Edgar felt a familiar shiver travel up his spine as he recalled the blue orbs of Delilah. This girl donned a mid-thigh length baby blue cotton shift, tied at her waist with a woven brown belt. She wore a light tan sweater over the shift and she wore flimsy cork flip flops. Her fingers and toes were adorned with brightly colored rings and her arms ere laden with woven strings bracelets and charm bracelets. Her whole being emitted a sense of goodness, a pure light that blinded him with awe.

But when he looked at the boy, that good feeling went away and was replaced with something sinister, something causing his breath to come faster than usual. The boy had dyed black hair, the beginning of blonde hair showing at his roots. A small black stud lay in his left ear, almost covered by that hair that reached the nape of his neck. He wore a faded Twisted Sister shirt, and ripped black jeans, worn and frayed at the bottom. Ratty high tops covered his feet. Like his sister, the young man had woven bracelets around his wrists, but his were almost too faded to see colour. His golden eyes were so severe that Edgar almost jumped at the sight.

Delilah grabbed both of them by the arms and brought them over to Edgar and Alan.

"Guys, these are the Way twins. This is Lauren, and this is Josh," she said cheerily. Lauren smiled, a bright easy-going smile, and Josh grunted his hello. Delilah slapped his arm and shot him a dirty look.

"Be nice," she said trying to bite back the smile that slowly crept its way onto her face. Josh smirked and rolled his eyes. Lauren lightly tapped Edgar's arm.

"Excuse me, I was told here by Dela that we would be able to destroy some vampires under your instruction? I would like to join," Lauren said a high fairie like voice. Edgar raised an eyebrow.

"You can fight?" he said trying his best to keep the surprise from his voice. She nodded politely.

"My brother and I are both black belts in tae kwon do, and Josh has been fencing since the second grade. Plus, we have a few tricks up our sleeves." A secretive smile played across her face. Lauren nudged her brother with her elbow. He smiled, a true smile, and cracked his knuckles.

"I suppose you wanna see what we can do," he said crossing his arms over his chest. His voice was deep and rich. Edgar nodded.

"You wanna take on Jack? He's our newest member as of fifteen minutes ago," he grumbles as he looks the duo over. Josh grins.

"I've been waiting a week to take the bastard on," he said as he walked forward. Alan spoke for the first time in a while.

"Why, what did he do to you?" he asked quietly. Josh winced at the memory then yanked up his shirt to reveal a large bruise covering his ribcage. It was a sickly purple color, yellow around the fading edges, and was the size of a large foot. He looked down at it grimly, then pulled his shirt back down. Lauren gently touched her own ribcage, as if her twin's injury caused her physical pain. Alan shot Jack a dirty look.

Noodlehead threw his hands up.

"He cheated in a poker game. The little shit conned me out of 350 bucks!" he said angrily. Josh growled, sounding more animal than human, then launched himself at Jack. The expression that crossed Noodlehead's face was one of regret.

"Crap," he uttered just as Josh landed a flying roundhouse kick to his opponents face. Jack went down and rolled until he was back on his feet. He used his hand to wipe the blood from his nose. Scowling he ducked as Josh punched the area where his head would have been. Noodlehead shot out a leg to trip the teen. Josh would have fallen flat on his face, but at the last moment, he propelled himself upward with a sharp slap on the ground. Edgar watched the fight with an amused stare. Lauren stood on the sidelines making a worried face. As Jack landed a hard punch to her brother's jaw, a determined glint appeared in her eyes. With a slow smile, she broke into a run and jumped. She landed on Jack's shoulder and grabbed his hair. With his curly blonde locks in her hands, she flipped off of his shoulders effectively slamming him to the ground. He moaned and made no effort to move. Josh walked over to him to help him up, when Jack pulled the same move and brought his knee up. Josh blocked it with his hands, and walked away to join his sister.

Edgar clapped.

"Holy shit," Alan breathed. With a smile, Edgar turned to Winston.

"I suppose that we don't want to see you fight?" he said, raising and eyebrow. Winston flashed a slightly sad smile.

"Someone always gets hurt when I fight; I don't wanna kill a good guy now do I?" Alan slowly turned to Delilah. She blushed at his stare and quickly looked away.

"Oh look at the time. Lauren and I need to get going don't we?" she said hurriedly as she grabbed her friend's arm. Lauren shot Edgar a confused look but was quickly pulled away. Winston shook he head.

Edgar cleared his throat, catching the attention of the remaining men.

"I want you all to meet my brother and me at the comic store in three days at 6:00. We have some serious business to attend too."


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes Older Than the Rest

CH 5: I Know I Should Have Said This Earlier

**AN: Thanks for waiting with me and thanks to anyone who reads this. I do not own this Lost Boys. I totally just have to say… I MET COREY FELDMAN AND IT WAS COOL! I went to this thing where we watched the Lost Boys in a park for the twenty fifth anniversary and he and his band performed there. And it turns out that my aunts known him from some movies they did back in the day….. WOOOOOOOO! *sigh* Onward then!**

**Xxxx**

"You want Lauren and me to dress as vampires for a Halloween ball?" Delilah said as she stared at Alan, a look of excitement and disgust etched into her features. He shrugged.

"It's a great way to keep tabs on that new coven. I mean what glitzed up new clad of pretentious vamps could resist a bar-full of women, $1000, and a chance to scare the shit out of someone? I think it's a great idea. Lauren, you, and Noodlehead could play vamps and me, Winston, Edgar, and Alan could be the hunters. We can find some good Intel and make friends in not so holy spaces. Ya know?" Josh spouted as he twirled a silver cross through his long bony fingers.

"I get the idea," Lauren began. "But does that mean that I have to dress like a slut?" she asked crossing her arms. Jack fanned himself with a Batman.

"I'm fine being a vamp. Then I can get a shit perspective on the evil ones," he said as he inhaled smoke from his cigarette. Alan looked at Winston, who had remained oddly quiet.

"What do you think," he asked as he adjusted his black beret. The Halloween Ball was in five hours, and he and Edgar had failed to mention it to the rest of the group until now.

Winston was silent for another moment.

"The Bombers," he said as if those words had any significance. He pulled a necklace from his pocket and slammed it on the counter. It was a long gold chain with a morbid pendant. A skull holding a bomb in its mouth.

"The Bombers are the new coven, and they are extremely organized. There of 42 of them, and the numbers keep growing. They all operate under the head vamp, who never goes anywhere without ten of his best vamps. Hard to access, even tougher to kill. It's rumored that the head vamp can take a stake to the heart and not die. He needs to be fully decapitated.

"They are known distinctly for their red leather jackets and matching necklaces, and never go anywhere in groups smaller than three. Let me just say that there are 39 bombers at the moment." Lauren put her hand over her mouth. Delilah scowled at her brother. Josh shook his head, a wry smile on his face. Jack whistled as he took a drink from the ever present silver flask. Edgar opened his mouth, then closed it. Alan stared at the young man.

"Holy fuck, you killed three of them?" Alan burst out. Delilah shook her head.

"Let's just forget about that for now and focus on our costumes. We'll have plenty of time tonight to work, but now we need to work on apparel so we'll actually have a shot of getting close to the vamps while looking like contestants. The Bombers will definitely go for it, and we may be able to destroy some other shit-suckers in the process." Edgar smiled sheepishly.

"We kind of already got the costumes," he said slowly. Lauren paled.

"Don't tell me," she started only to be interrupted by the door to the comic store opening.

Sam waltzed in carrying a large cardboard box precariously balanced on a smaller one. He rushed to the counter and dropped the boxes on it.

"Hey guys," he said slightly out of breath. "I brought some cool stuff for you guys to wear tonight. I myself look pretty slick, so it's gonna be hard to compare," he said enthusiastically. Delilah eyed his Billy Idol-esque black vest and neon green tight jeans.

"Just open the box," she said threateningly. Sam scoffed.

"Fine, fine. Just don't bite me," he mumbled under his breath. He opened the larger box and began to pull out item after item. There were corsets, cargo shorts, tutus, checkered sweaters, a leather jacket, camo shirts, army jackets, mesh gloves, neon knee highs, ripped jeans, leather skirts, dresses, a 20oz jug of hair gel, and tights. Lots of tights. The second box was filled with shoes. Lauren winced at a seven inch pair of neon orange pumps.

"Where did you get all of this shit?" Jack said as he looked over the clothes with interest. Sam shrugged like it was easy.

"I got it from my brother's girlfriend. She's an actress and has a crap ton of old costumes…" he trailed off as looked into the pile of clothes. Delilah walked towards the box and pulled out lace corset.

"I'm playing a vampire right?" she said with a smile on her face.

Xxxx

The town hall was filled to the brim with costumed people. There were witches, go-go dancers, monsters, and of course, vampires. Delilah slipped on a pair of platform combat boots as the eight of them entered the building. Loud music blasted from the speakers as a live band rocked out.

"Oh dear, I hope we can pass as vampires," Lauren said as she pushed a set of fangs into her mouth. Delilah smiled.

"Relax man, we look deadly," she breathed. Alan gulped as he looked her up and down. She wore a tight push up lace corset that ended right above her navel, black leather shorts, and ripped fishnets with her combat boots. The Bombers necklace hung elegantly around her neck, her hair flowing around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were rimmed in black and her lips were a deep red, emphasizing her deathly pale skin.

Alan couldn't stop staring at her, and had to pull his black beret down over his eyes to look away. Lauren pulled up her own strapless black dress up as she looked nervously around. Her dress was skin tight earning her many a stare from the passing men. Much to her chagrin, Sam had all but forced the neon orange heels onto her feet making her six foot three with heavily teased out hair. Her eyes were also rimmed in black, but Sam had gone crazy and attached two inch long fake eyelashes to her eyes.

Jack chuckled at Lauren's expression then pulled a smoke from his pocket and lit it up. He was wearing Marko's jacket and looked very much like the deceased vampire. Winston scanned the room.

"I see them," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of a group of six red leather clad men. They all ranged in heights and hair colours, but the one very distinctive thing about them were the inch long fangs protruding from their mouths. Lauren rubbed her arms nervously.

"So what are we going to do?" she said with a slight quaver to her voice. Edgar crossed his arms.

"You see them? They're going to the stage for the competition. We gotta follow before they suck that one judge dry?" He took off in direction of the stage. Everyone followed except for Lauren who tried to walk in her ridiculous heels.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Showtime

**AN: Hello to anyone who read this. I'm sorry it had been awhile, but I've had do much stuff to do and not time to do it… Anywho, here is Ch6 which took me about a month to write, so I hope its enjoyable. Pardon any typos, and thanks to my reviewer! I do not own the Lost Boys. **

** XxxX**

They approached the stage where a bunch of people were lined up, all of them wearing crazy costumes. Same nodded approvingly at some and shook his head in disgust at more than a few. Winston shrugged on his army jacket as the group shuffled onto the stage. He very much looked like soldier, so much so that a true veteran had saluted him when he had walked through the door.

Pulsing strobe lights cast an eerie glow on everyone, and out of the corner of his eye he thought he say a Bomber looking his way. He shook off the glance and followed the group up the stage. Bringing up the rear of the line, he scanned the crowd looking for the Bombers only to notice an absence of the red leather jackets. He turned to his left only to see the face of a Bomber inches from his.

"Looking for me?" he said creepily, slowly smiling to reveal a glistening fang. The Bomber tucked a long strand of greasy black hair behind his ear and looked Winston up and down, hoping to find some kind of fear. Winston didn't even flinch.

"No, I'm just here for a costume contest with my friends," he said plainly as he gestured toward the rest of them. The Bomber narrowed his beady glowing yellow eyes and turned to face his companions, whispering viscously. Up at the front of the group was Jack, staring out at the crowd with a trained eye, looking for anyone who screamed vampire. The ever present cigarette hung loosely from his lips, the end burning with a slow blue and red flame. Edgar stood next to him, checking Alan for all of the necessary vampire hunting supplies. Next to Alan stood Delilah, who was fiddling with the Bombers necklace whilst Lauren looked at her with worried eyes. Sam looked longingly at Lauren from his place next to her. Josh stood almost as still as a statue, lost in his thoughts. His only movement was his finger as they twirled a dangerously sharp pocket knife.

Winston nudged Josh with his right shoulder.

"They're here," he said quietly. Josh cursed under his breath.

"Jesus fucking Christ they looked pissed," he said as he folded his knife and stuck it in his back pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Winston nodded.

"I can tell they recognise me, but I don't know what they'll do. There are too many people at risk," he muttered as he gestured towards Delilah. "Tell Dela that-" he was cut off by the booming voice of an announcer.

"Witches and Wizards, welcome to Santa Carla's first annual Halloween Ball!" he said in an extremely high and charismatic voice. The crowd screamed and howled in anticipation of his words. "Here we have our fright-tastic competitors all here for a chance at $1000 in cold hard bonds!" A man dressed as a rock star, presumably the announcer, stepped out of the light booth and flamboyantly sauntered onto the stage. He eyed Sam with a dangerous smile, then clawed the air with his hands, mouthing "rawr." Sam stumbled back into Josh, earning himself and annoyed glance from the young man.

"So here are the rules: number one," he said as an assistant dressed as a stripper held up a sparkly sign with the number one on it. "Each and every one of you, no matter if you are in a group, has to walk down the catwalk individually. How else are we supposed to measure your sexiness?" He turned his glance to Sam. "I mean costume. Number two." The stripper/ assistant held up another sparkly sign with the number two on it. "You all have to complete a skit, kind of like the talent portion of a pageant. That's what this is right? A pageant?" he laughed an almost girly laugh before gesturing his assistant to hold up the next sign.

"Jeez," Sam whispered to Lauren. "Who knew that this contest was going to be held by Mr. Frank N. Furter himself!" Lauren covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. Sam stole a glance at Edgar and Alan, who were both silently fuming as the eccentric host went on with his rules.

"Number three! " he paused for a moment. "Actually I don't have a number three. Let's carry on with our first contestant!" The crowd applauded and screamed as a duo dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein came on stage. Winston rolled his shoulders and cracked his back as Sam, Alan, Edgar, Delilah, and Lauren made their way over to where he and Josh were standing.

"Sam as soon as we get out of here, I am going to kill you for talking me into this," Edgar growled at the other boy. Alan grunted in response. The two looked murderous, obviously not thrilled at the prospect of a fashion show even if it was to kill some vampires. Josh scoffed.

"I could care less about the prissy fashion show part. I'm thinking that we just walk down there with heavy footsteps and scowls and it will work fine. The ladies love that I-could-care-less-about-what-you-think-of- me look. You can even bum a cigarette from me if you think it will make you look tougher," he said as he snubbed out his old smoke and lit a new one. Jack laughed.

"I say we just parade old Sambo around. Thant host obviously has a thing for him!" Sam blushed as Winston laughed loudly.

"I have a better idea. How bout I go first and scare the prick into skipping this whole ordeal. That way us dignified men can get on with this thing and kick some ass!" Looking towards the front of the line he noticed that there were only a few contestants left before they had to go on.

"Poo, I was looking forward to that," Delilah said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed Lauren's arm. The poor blonde girl's eyes almost bulged out of her head as the host gestured towards the group. All eight of them shuffled forward to where he was standing,

"Here's the dealio," he said. "You guys just walk out there and show us your sexiness! You first," he said as he pushed Sam onto the catwalk, his hand lingering longer than it should have. Jack cursed under his breath. Looks like Sam was on his own for a bit. Surprisingly, he strutted out and did an almost perfect expression of a male model, complete with the pouty expression. The crowd wooed and cheered as he made his way back to the landing.

"You're turn," he said as he pushed Jack on. The young man slowly turned to face the overly done host.

"How bout this," he said dangerously, his voice loud enough to be picked up by the microphone. "We skip this stupid catwalk, skim though those skits, and get this over with. I have a date with a bottle of vodka at midnight." Jack towered over the host, who visibly began to shake. The crowed was silent, then burst into applause. The host nodded quickly nervously smiled at the audience.

"A-alrighty then. Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein, show us your skit!" he stammered as Jack nodded and backed down. Edgar breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at Winston. He traced the other man's stare to the group of Bombers intently eyes them. Nudging his brother, he pulled a silver cross from his pocket and hung it around his neck.

"Bombers, 9 o'clock. They look starved," he whispered. Alan took notice of them and nudged Jack. Jack turned and looked at them, a slow smile forming across his face. Alan shot him a dirty look.

"What the hell was that for? You don't male acquaintances with the enemy!" he spat as he checked the holy water level on his plastic squirt gun. Jack rolled his eyes then strangely let out a loud laugh, confusing the two brothers.

"I'm trying to not come across as a threat," he whispered harshly, smiling as he spoke. "If they think that we are just a bunch of idiots, they'll leave us be." Edgar shook his head.

"Or eat us for dinner. Look," he grumbled. He discretely nodded his head in the direction of a particularly greasy looking vamp. Its urine colored eyes flitted back and forth between Delilah and Lauren, and a hungry smile crawled its way onto his face. Alan's eyes narrowed at the vamp and his grasp on his stake tightened. Winston clenched his fists.

"If we stand still and pretend that we don't know what they are, they should let us be," Josh whispered as he inched closer to Lauren. The blonde girl gulped nervously, then feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned. With a startled gasp, halfway between a scream and a whimper, she stared at the Bomber. Jack blocked the girl's view but it was too late.

The Bomber launched itself at the group, an evil animalistic smile covering its greasy face, as it flew through the air and landed in front of Lauren. The crowd let out a collective gasp, then applauded, thinking it was part of the skit. The Bomber's fangs protruded from its smelly mouth, and he made for the girls neck. She screamed, a horrid loud scream that caused the audience to cover their ears. A blinding flash of silver filled the room along with the scent of Jasmine, then the light faded and the vamp lay on the floor twitching and smoking. Winston launched into action and pulled out two short swords, swiftly slicing off its head and staking it in one smooth motion. The rest of the Bombers, recovered from shock, went ballistic and attacked.

Suddenly, Alan found himself face to face with an incredibly muscled vampire. The name sewn into his jacket read "Hank". Hank shot out a muscular fist and punched Alan in the face, hard enough for blood to pour out of his nose. Alan tucked into a roll and he fell and pulled out his water gun, doing his best to shoot the vampire. His vision was spinning though, and he couldn't see out of one eye. He tasted his own blood in the back of his throat and he knew it wasn't good. He could make out the shape of all of the Bombers, and could tell that they all were staring at him, his blood drawing them to him like flies to a garbage truck. Hank donned a hungry smile and rushed at him, just as the rest of the Bombers pulled away from the group and ran to him.

He started shooting his water gun blindly, hearing a few screams and sizzles as it collided with a vampire, but he knew that they were all closing in on him. Edgar and Sam came at the vampires, blindly staking anything in their path, but did not make a dent. Soon enough, a vamp got fed up with those two and punched them both. The two boys went flying into the audience, who gasped, then wildly applauded again. Edgar lay on the floor, tangled in streamers, while Sam's head had collided with a wall. Both of them lay on the floor, disoriented.

Alan felt a grimy hand grab his hair and roughly pull his head to the side, exposing his neck. Hank's fist collided with his head again, and Alan did his best to not black out from the pain. He moaned, then heard a crack. A blinding pain, like hot iron flowing through his bloodstream, radiated from his right arm. His breath caught in his throat as tears formed in his eyes, mixing with blood before streaking down his cheeks. His sleeves were ripped off, exposing the dark green vein that resided just under his skin. He thought it was the end, he thought he was going to die.

A pale hand, paler that those of the vampires, snaked its way into the circle and hooked on his arm. In a spilt second, all of the vamps were yanked away, and a pair of clear blue eyes looked into his own. These eyes were calm, as they stared at him. A finger came and wiped the bloody tears from his face, leaving cool impressions on his cheeks. He felt himself succumbing to sleep, a heavy sleep that wasn't natural, but welcoming nonetheless. He sighed as his eyes closed, and a feeling of peace entering his body. He thought he smelled orchids.

As he slipped into sleep, he heard many screams. He heard the sound of ripping flesh followed by grunt of satisfaction. A small rainbow of color, black, brown, silver, gold, and emerald, flitted through his barely closed eyes. A sudden heat, as if a fire had broken out, warmed his shivering body as more screams and then smell of sizzling flesh filled the air. He felt himself being lifted out into cool air, away from the burning and the screams. Then he went under.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry that it had been so long…my English class is killing me… I know this is short but I've been having problems writing anything good lately. Oh the horror….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, unfortunately **

Ch7

Edgar came to in a really comfortable bed. He buried his head in a soft plush pillow, much better than his own, and breathed in the scent of… orchids? His eyes shot open as he untangled himself from the pale purple bedcovers and stood up straight on a hard wooden floor. His head swam and a large bump on his head throbbed with every breath he took. His eyes slowly came into focus as he observed the room around him.

The room was very girly, so girly it made him cringe to think he was sleeping in it. The walls were lavender with a border of orchids surrounding the bottoms of the walls. The deep brown hardwood floors were spotless with a large ivory shag rug in the middle of the floor. Countless pairs of shoes filled the large oak wardrobe that was off in the right hand corner, and a rainbow assortment of dresses and other clothing almost spilled out of the cavernous main section. A large vanity resided under a ruffled curtain shrouded window, the surface covered in makeup tubes and bottles of nail polish.

He slowly backed out of the room and entered a cream colored hallway with plain white doors. Towards the end, he spotted a door plastered with rock posters and ticket stubs. Hearing voices from inside, he slowly walked down the hallway. He cringed as he noticed his feet were bare, stripped of their heavy army grade boots. He opened the door to find everyone in the room, huddled around a pale figure on the bed.

His stomach sunk as a feeling of dread nestled into his heart. He pushed into the room, ignoring the blaring pain in his head as the door slammed open, and towards the bed. Lauren looked up at him, her golden eyes large and sad. He turned his eyes away from hers and looked at the figure on the bed. With a heavy sigh, he pushed through Lauren and Josh and saw….Sam. Lying cold and unconscious on the bed. The boy had a large bandage circling his skull and deep, heavy purple bags under his eyes. His skin was a pasty gray and his pale veins were prominent.

As relieved as Edgar was to see Sam, a worse fear crawled into his brain. It took a moment for his throbbing head to realize what was going on. Alan was gone. His twin brother was gone. He leaned a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"What happened to my brother," he growled, his throat scratchy and dry. Jack muttered a cuss word under his breath. Winston sighed, then put a hand to his head. He grimaced and shut his eyes tightly, as if trying to block out an image in his head.

"After the moment you and Sam blacked out, all of the vamps flocked to Alan. He was bleeding pretty badly, and they couldn't resist it. At that point, they snapped his arm and held him down. They tried to jump his veins, but then Delilah interfered and put him to sleep." Winston paused, a look of pain passing across his face.

"You know, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. We could handle the vampires fine. In fact, we killed all of them. But then, a fresh new wave came in. Twenty more. We could handle them. We can always handle vampires. Except, this time they brought their leader. The one rumored to have survived a staking…" he trailed off, staring out of the window. Delilah tapped him on the shoulder, then shook him when he didn't respond. She continued on for him.

"That one vampire, isn't really a vampire. He's a cucubuth, in fact more than a cucubuth." At the mention of the word cucubuth, Lauren buried her head in her hands, hiding away from everyone. Josh lightly rested a hand across her shoulders, showing off a momentary burst of emotion. Jack frowned, as if there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

Delilah smiled weakly, but pressed forward.

"Cucubuths are blood drinkers, somewhat related to the vampires. They can regrow limbs but aren't normally very smart. They are usually hired for dirty work. Anyways, they are short with shaven heads and tattoos in human form, with small hairless tails. When they aren't in human form though, they're large, violent wolves. So naturally, a cucubuth is dangerous. But the one that head this vampire coven is part human. That means it's insanely smart." A cracking sound radiated through the room. Everyone turned to Winston, who was still staring out of the window. Edgar noticed that he was gripping the windowsill, and noticed several fractures running through the sanded dark wood. The young man's breathing became labored, then with a snarl, Winston ripped part of the wooden frame away from window. He bolted out of the room, slamming the door so hard that it cracked the plaster where the doorknob made contact with the wall. His thundering footsteps could be heard as he ran through the house and out the front doors.

Jack put a hand to his head.

"I'll go after him," he said as he jogged out of the room. Edgar looked expectantly at Delilah. A small smile flitted across her face.

"The first time my family moved to Santa Carla was three years ago. It was me, Winston, my parents, and my younger brother Elliot. He was a great kid. Smart, energetic, and very talented. But one night, on the boardwalk, he went missing. The next day they found his body, drained dry, floating in the ocean. Winston went investigating, a discovered the Bombers. At that point, it was just a group of three cucubuths and two vampires serving under them.

"When he got back from 'investigating', the only bomber left was the one cucubuth, the one that now heads the Bombers that we dealt with last night. Its name is Ras. It fled, and my family left. But the one thing Winston could never forgive himself for was letting Ras live. And now, that he's well…" she looked at Edgar with sad eyes. Fear filled his body as he braced himself for his worst fear. Delilah stopped, turning away. Josh sighed and spoke.

"The damn cucubuth took your brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OMG GUYS IM SORRY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! MY LIFE JUST BECAME SUPER CRAZY AND RIDICULOUSLY BUSY! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK BUY IT, YOU KNOW HO YOU ARE. NOW I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CAN MAKE UP FOR A SUPER LONG ABSENCE… btw i don't own the lost boys etc.**

Ch. 8

Massive confusion

Alan was freezing. The air around him was frigid and foul smelling, coating his throat in a sickly layer of grime. The cold seemed to help numb the sudden pain that radiated from his right arm, a pain that seemed all too fresh. He opened his eyes to find himself lying face first on a solid dirt floor, his arm crudely splinted with a wooden stake, his own. Using his one good arm, his propped himself up.

His whole body erupted in what felt like fire, drowning him, forcing him back to the floor. His breaths came in rugged gasps as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. All of his thoughts were flushed away by a wave of dizziness that made him nauseous to the point where he couldn't even open his eyes. A pulsing headache shook his body.

Somehow, he heard footsteps. About a minute or so later, he heard what sounded like a clacking sound coming down stairs. A pair of shiny black loafers soon appeared in his line of vision, a pale hand reaching down to brush some filth from then toe. Alan forced his eyes upwards.

There was a man looking down at him, or at least a creature that resembled one. Its wolf like green eyes were set in a square-ish face. Its head was shaven, hints of dark stubble sprouting up, and its neck was thick and wrapped in muscles. An obviously expensive suite clothes the creature, a delicate red silk pocket square hidden in the front breast pocket. The air around it smelled sour, like wet dog mixed with high end cologne. The creature smiled at him, revealing surprisingly human looking teeth. In fact, they looked exactly the same as a human's. Somehow that revelation comforted Alan, whilst at the same time it scared him deep inside. He could sense something was off with the man, he deemed it safe enough to call it that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to get any closer.

The man pulled a rickety chair from the corner of the room and elegantly sat down on it, clasping his hands on his knees. Alan took notice that the man's fingers were long and thing, un matching with the rest of his body. Tapered nails grew about an inch out from the finger.

"I'm truly sorry for the bodily damaged my boys have harmed you," it said in a deep and clear voice._ My boys._ The phrase shook Alan to the core and vile memories of Max and David bubbled to the surface of his foggy brain. "I only asked them to deal with the problem, but you know boys. They can be so wild." His smile seemed genuine, and as hard as Alan could, he could not detect any malice in the man's tone. "Pardon, me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rasputin, but please. All of my friends call me Ras." Ras looked around the dirty and foul surroundings, his face turning sour as he took in all of the filth. "I told my boys not to take you to the holding cell. It's only reserved for…well other purposes."

Alan looked up at Ras from his place on the floor. His right arm burned slowly with pain and he wanted nothing more than to get out of this dark holding cell. Ras looked back at him before slowly starting to rise. I would much better enjoy our conversation if we could have it somewhere else. Besides, I think you need a doctor." He rose from his chair and bent down to Alan's level. His smiled brightened.

"When you wake up all will be well." Alan felt two cool fingers touch his temple and the world fizzled out.

xxxXXXXxxxx

Edgar closed his eyes, trying to block out the super happy hippie music that filled the interior of Lauren's car. Frankly it was pissing him off, how Lauren could be so happy at a time like this. His goddamn brother was missing and she had the wind blowing through her hair. At least he wasn't the only one who was pissed off. The group had taken two cars to search for Alan: Winston driving Delilah, Jack, and Sam while Josh drove Edgar and Lauren. Josh himself looked really pissed off at the music playing but didn't switch it off. Lauren eventually turned it down, settling in her seat as if getting comfortable for a long drive. After a few minutes, it appeared as if she was sleeping; her music had rocked her to sleep.

Josh looked at Edgar in the rear view mirror, noticing the expression on the young man's face.

"I thought we were looking for my brother," he growled, clenching his fists in the backseat. Josh scoffed at his reaction.

"We are, but first we're making a pit stop up north. It's only an hour drive," he said nonchalantly as he pressed down on the accelerator. A fire burned in Edgar's eyes.

"We should be looking for my brother. He could be fucking dead and we wouldn't know it because you decided to make some dipshit pit stop and hour away!" he growled, not caring if he woke Lauren up. Josh sighed in frustration.

"Look kid. We're making this stop 'cause it's beneficial to our cause. How so? Because I said so. Believe me I wanna find your brother just as bad as you do and kill that motherfucker Ras but I gotta take precautions. I gotta sister too you know," he said somewhat condescendingly. Anger burned inside Edgar as he watched Josh calmly respond to his outburst. He wanted to older boy to get mad, spitting mad, and fight him. He wanted to hurt somebody, really hurt someone. He almost jumped into the front seat and took control of the car himself, when he caught sight of Lauren sleeping in the passenger seat.

Asleep, she looked like and angel. A silver glow surrounded her body as her wispy almost white hair fluttered in the wind. Her eyelids fluttered delicately as if she was having a vivid dream, her lips slightly parted. A strange feeling filled Edgar, starting from his stomach and spreading through his lungs. He felt…calm. He felt that disturbing this creature would be blasphemy. Feeling guilty for being loud earlier, he sat back down in his seat and gave up on the fight. He stared out at the bright blue coastal waters on the side of the road until an old wooden boardwalk appeared.

It was small, just big enough for a shack at the end and a rusty old jeep. Josh pulled over, leaving his car on the side of the road as if he didn't trust the old wood to hold up the weight of yet another car. Edgar shook himself out of his trance then exited the car. Josh leaned into the passenger seat, gingerly waking up his sister. Lauren yawned then jumped out of the car, frowning at her surroundings. Her frown turned to a panicked expression as she took in the jeep. She backed up against the car, tightly gripping the handle.

"Why did you take me here, to _him_?" she spat at her brother, malevolence filling her tone. Josh laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy," he murmured. Lauren shook off his hand violently. Edgar walked over to Josh, confused at Lauren's sudden anger.

"Why, who lives here?" he asked carefully. Lauren's face crumpled with disgust.

"Not who, what," she said through clenched teeth. Josh suddenly took on a soothing and caring tone. It was almost as if the twins' tempers had been switched.

"Lauren, you know what he has that I could use. If we want to have a good chance at getting to Ras, we need to get rid of the other vamps first. Please Lauren," he begged. Lauren shook her head no. Taking a painful breath, she replied.

"I don't want to go through that to kill one cucubuth, even if it is Ras. Josh they say the pain is worse than anything anyone could imagine. They say that if you're not strong enough it could make you crazy." Just like that their tempers were back to normal. Josh became hard and cool and Lauren took back her sweet and caring tone. Josh set his jaw in determination.

"Lauren you know this is only the beginning. When we kill Ras, the rest of them are going to come out and try to take us down. We may have to do this whole thing again. It will be worth it I promise, and I am strong enough," he said. Edgar looked at Josh with immense confusion. What did he mean there were more? What would cause him so much pain? What was going on?

Josh noticed the confusion etched into Edgar's face. With a wink he roughly patted the young man on the shoulder.

"You're going to hear screaming. The worst screaming you could ever hear in your life, the type of screams that haunt you forever. You're going to see smoke, and there is a high possibility of a massive amount of blood. Whatever you do, don't come inside. It could kill you.

"I want you to support Lauren. Take her inside the car, sit in the driver's seat with the engine running, and hold her hand, got it? Now if you see something coming through the front door, something other than me, I want you to drive off. Forget about me and go back. Find Winston and tell him that I went to the shack on the water. He'll know what to do. It I do come out, I want you to put me in the trunk of the car and lock it tight. Whatever I say or do, however much I plead with you, keeping driving until you find Winston. Even then don't open the trunk. Let him do it. Got it?" Josh gave Edgar the bizarre and terrifying instructions with almost and expressionless face, a façade too thick to even hear through. Lauren stood completely still, her golden eyes filling with tears.

"I'll put the music on. I don't want to feel what you will," she whispered as she hugged her brother. Josh detached himself from her and tossed Edgar the keys. He gave a meek smiled before walking towards the shack. Edgar pulled Lauren into the car, opening the trunk before getting inside the cab and locking the doors. He grasped Lauren's hand, noting that his own was clammy and shaking. With his free hand, he turned the music on full volume, filling the vehicle with sound that had so annoyed him earlier.

His thoughts were immensely confusing; things had taken a turn for the worse almost faster than he could grasp the information. So many holes were left in his knowledge, so many questions he needed answers too. He had no clue what was going on, where they were, even who they were seeing. All he knew is that a feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he realized there was much more to the world than what he had known. Now he wasn't even sure what the girl who was sitting next to him was.

His mind was still reeling when the screams started. They ricocheted through his body and brain, imprinting themselves into his subconscious. They took his breath away. Josh was right, he wasn't ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Possession

**AN: OMG I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR FOREVER. SCHOOL BECAME AND 24 HOUR THING AND LIFE BECAME A BITCH BUT NOW I'M BACK AND I HOPE AND I CAN STAY. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU MAKE MY DAY AND I LOVE GETTING EMAILS IN THE MIDDLE OF ENGLISH CLASS SAYING THAT SOMEONE LIKED MY STORY. MASSIVE RUN ON BUT WHATEVS. I DON'T OWN THE LOST BOYS. MEH. OK THANKS.**

Alan's eyes opened suddenly as a sharp scream rang through his skull. It filled his head to the brim with emotions, causing him to feel anger, pain, and fear radiated through his entire being. Bolting up from the futon he had been laying on, he wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead. There was no one in sight. He must have dreamed the scream.

He gave his eyes a second to focus, then looked around that room he was in. He was surprised to find himself in a brightly lit room with comfortable furnishing modern furnishings. It made him feel like he was in an office. He stood up on rickety legs and stretched, dully noting the fact that someone had put his arm in a proper cast. He began pacing the room, trying to get the blood flow back into his legs. He had just rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he did every time after waking up, when he felt the lump. Fear rose in his chest. _Have I been bitten?_ he thought, trembling at the prospect of being one of them. He took a moment to evaluate himself. He felt fine, a little drowsy, but overall clear headed. His skin was still flushed with pink and his veins looked normal and healthy through his good arm. He didn't believe he was having any hallucinations, chalking up that terrifying scream to a violent dream.

He took a deep breath and tried to figure out a way to escape. There was a plain frosted glass door on the opposite side of the room, but he could make out the distorted figure of someone in black on the other side. He saw an air duct up high in the corner of the room, but highly doubted that he could get himself up there with one arm. Misery began to fill his body. He needed to find Edgar before he did something stupid.

With a heavy heart, Alan sat back down on the beige futon he had woken up on. The frosted glass door suddenly flew open, revealing Ras in a silk house robe. He smiled warmly before strolling up to futon and taking a seat next Alan. The boy instinctively stiffened, his had automatically searching for the stake he always kept tucked in the back of his pants. It was gone. Cursing inwardly, Alan turned to Ras.

"Have some sense my boy. Certainly you cannot expect me to allow your little toy when it could cause so much harm to my sons. It's alright though, you will get it back when you leave." He laid a cool hand on Alan's bare arm. Alan suddenly felt a shock of electricity pass though his body, his blood turning to ice in a matter a seconds. His vision sharpened and he immediately felt better, stronger even. Whatever Ras's touch brought, it was something that he wouldn't mind having in the future.

"I see you've felt the magic of my touch," Ras murmured, retracting his hand from Alan's arm. The boy's euphoria wore off almost instantly, leaving him feeling sick and drained. Despite the physical feeling, he still hungered for the effects of Ras's touch. He had felt himself adapting and becoming a stronger fighter, and he loved it. Dazed, he turned back to Ras, a sloppy smile on his face. Ras smiled back, looking rejuvenated and fresh. "Good my boy good. By the way, I'm sorry that we had to inject a little something into you while you were asleep. It's just to help my boys and me to locate something of ours that was stolen." Alan felt a terrible loss at Ras's words, like he himself had had something hugely important snatched away from him. Ras's smile faded, showing an extreme loss. "You see, I have a gift. I can make people feel wonderful, make them feel…perfect. It's a lovely gift, something that I use to help people in need. Mostly to help the newly turned vampire feel human again. I make people better." Alan hung on to his every word, completely entranced. Ras smiled again, malice creeping onto his face for no more than half a second, before returning to the pleasant smile he normally wore. "Four people, two boys two and two girls, have stolen part of this gift from me. I used to be able to heal and fix more people at a time. I used to be a god, but now alas, I am only cucubuth. A filthy half wolf half vampire mix that should be eradicated. I need to get my gift back so I can be more than a cucubuth. Please, I know you can help me." Ras returned his hand to Alan's arm. Alan felt that wonderful strength pass through his body, enveloping him with all the love and warmth he had missed out on as a child. He was completely won over. He would do anything to help Ras, anything to feel what the cucubuth's touch made him feel. It was a drug, and Alan was addicted.


End file.
